Stones
by Star Split
Summary: OxUxO. bleck, was a oneshot, now multi chaptered. Originally called Skipping Stones. Ulrich realizes that he loves someone other than Yumi and struggles to tell the truth. Now, they're together and facing problems.
1. Skipping Stones

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Lyoko. Otherwise, I would _so_ do this! But I don't, so I can't...

**Pairing:** OxU, UxO

**Warnings:** This is a SLASH fic. Which means a male/male relationship. As in, more than friends!

**Title:** Skipping Stones

**Chapter:** 1-1. One-shot.

**Author's Note:** Since I have officially warned everyone about the contents of this fic, I would appreciate NO FLAMES. Please. This is my first Odd and Ulrich fic. And I'm not sure if it's exactly great, but I'm proud of it for being my first. Please read and review.

_The scanner doors opened and he stumbled out. Yumi was curled up in her scanner and he walked over to her, helping her up. "Are you alright/" he asked. Worry was evident in his tone and she smiled a little._

_"I'm fine Ulrich. Really. I'm alright."_

_"I'm so glad Yumi. I thought I lost you. I thought..." he trailed off as he felt the others gather around to see if she was okay. "I love you Yumi," he whispered. She had smiled then. Smiled so beautifully. The perfect smile and he'd fallen in love with her then and there. All over again. And so he'd done the only sensible thing:_

_He had kissed her._

Ulrich sighed as he sat on the bridge that led to the factory. Street lights cast hazy reflections into the slowly moving water and a gentle breeze played lightly with his hair. It sent a shiver through his body but he didn't seem to notice. Instead he picked up another rock and threw it into the river below. Already the pile had diminished from the thirty-or-so he had picked up on his way here to somewhere around fifteen.

He stretched, looking up at the sky and started counting the stars. Trying to lose himself in the numbers. Trying to stuff away the memories, but they just kept coming back. With a vengeance. Each one more painful than the last.

_When they'd broken apart he glanced around the room. Jeremie and Aelita were grinning and Odd grinned, going up and hitting him playfully on the shoulder. "It was about time. Man, I thought you two would **never** get together," he laughed, nudging them. They all joined in, laughing somewhat louder than what was needed._

_"Thanks Odd, thanks," he replied. He glanced into his eyes and paused, smile slowly fading from his face. _

_"What? Is my hair coming down? Am I shrinking?" Odd asked, laughing. His eyes flickered away, then back. But it didn't matter, because in that previous second, Ulrich had seen all that he needed to. His eyes had held such a mixture of emotions, pain, fear, solitude, even...jealousy? Was he just hopeful? Looking for things that weren't there?_

_Wait...hopeful? Why would he be hopeful that Odd was jealous of him? Or Yumi?_

_"Look, I gotta get back and check on Kiwi. I'll catch you all later. See ya!" Odd called. He entered the elevator and hit the 'up' button. Ulrich glanced at Yumi, kissing her cheek, saying a rushed good bye, then got into the elevator with Odd before the door finished closing._

_"Ulrich? What're you doing?"_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing Ulrich. Nothing." The doors opened and Odd turned, storming away before Ulrich got to say one more thing._

He sighed again, picking up a smooth rock and hurling it over the edge. It _plunked_ softly as it hit the water and sank to the bottom, settling in with the other sixteen or so stones he'd already tossed in.

Soft footsteps echoed off the concrete and he looked up, smiling a little. "Hi."

"Hi. I um...got your message." Ulrich gestured for him to sit and he sat down, swinging his legs idly through the bars. The wind whistled softly around them and Ulrich sighed, arranging the pebbles into different geometric shapes.

_Rectangle..._

_Diamond..._

_Square..._

_Circle..._

_Tria-_

"You always do that when your nervous."

"What?" Ulrich sat up, looking over at his friend. "What do you mean?"

"You play around with things, fidget. I notice small things," he said, smiling a little. The gentle light provided by the stars and moon and the street lights farther away, softened his features. His hair appeared less spikey, clothes a deeper shade of purple, and his eyes glittered brightly.

"Really?" Ulrich laughed a bit. "Never noticed." He shrugged and then sighed.

"There's a reason you wanted to meet out here, this late at night, with no one else around. What is it Ulrich?"

"I think we need to talk Odd..." he trailed off at Odd's look and swallowed. "You've been avoiding me these past few months. Ever since...ever since we almost lost Yumi," he muttered.

Odd shrugged. "I've had a lot of work to do. It's not like you're my first priority or anything," he replied. He picked up a stone, disrupting the pentagram Ulrich had been making, and hurled it into the water.

"Odd...I broke up with Yumi today," he whispered quietly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Odd glance at him in surprise.

"That...uh...that didn't last long," Odd said, trying to joke. His voice rose an octave and he looked around.

"No, it didn't," Ulrich agreed.

_"I don't understand Ulrich...why? I thought...I thought we were happy together," Yumi whispered. _

_He looked away from her, searching the ground for answers before finally sighing and looked up and met her eyes. "I'm sorry Yumi," he whispered, taking her hand. "But...but I don't think I love you. I don't know...I think. I'm almost positive, that I... That I love someone else. I just, need time to sort out my feelings. I'm sorry Yumi."_

_She turned away, hiding her face behind her hair and he swallowed. "I've got to go Ulrich. I'll see...you later." She turned and slowly walked away and deep down he knew that she wanted him to stop her. But he...couldn't._

"Why'd you end it?" Odd asked, drawing Ulrich out of the memory. "I mean, you two seemed you know, really into each other..."

"I realized that I didn't love her. I don't know if I ever did. But I know that I don't now," Ulrich replied. He half turned, watching Odd. The blonde was sitting there, feet still, staring out at the shimmering water, then slowly letting his gaze travel across the town in front of them.

"How'd you realize that?" he asked. A tinge of hope entered his voice, but he refused to look over at Ulrich.

"I...found someone I...liked...better," he replied.

Odd turned, looking at him. "Really?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," Ulrich replied softly. His gaze fell to the concrete beneath them and he swallowed. _Maybe this was a bad idea..._ he muttered silently. His fingers twitched and he rapidly began fiddling with the stones again.

Odd reached out, gently grabbing Ulrich's hand, stopping him again. "Do I know this person?" he asked. Forced lightness flowed through his question, eyes dancing, yet serious at the same time.

"Yeah," Ulrich replied. He turned his hand, lightly grasping entangling his fingers with Odd's. "You know him quite well," he whispered. He glanced up, catching Odd's shocked expression.

"I...I do?" Odd stammered.

"Yeah..." Ulrich murmured. He gave a small, nervous smile, fingers twitching a bit. "It's you."

Odd grinned and Ulrich gave a small smile. "Really?" he asked. Ulrich just smiled and leaned forward, kissing Odd gently.

"Really," he whispered when they broke away.

**Author's Note:** How was it? Please let me know!

_Starr_


	2. Throwing Stones

**Disclaimer:** Same as before, I own nothing.

**Pairing:** Odd and Ulrich

**Warnings:** Slash, Yaoi, m/m

**Title:** Throwing Stones

**Chapter:** 2-2

**Author's Note:** I know I said it was a one-shot before. But...I changed my mind. Mainly because this just happened to pop into my head. I hope you enjoy it!

**"I **hate this Ulrich."

Ulrich sighed as he rested his head against Odd's shoulder. "I know but Odd..."

"I love you Ulrich. You love me. I'm sick of hiding it!" He pulled away from Ulrich, collapsing on his bed and looking up at the ceiling. A few cracks here and there from where he had shot pebbles with his slingshot interrupted the otherwise flawless creme colored ceiling.

"Odd...I love you too. But I don't want..."

"Me to get hurt. Or others to make fun of me. They do anyway Ulrich! You know that. So what, they'd call me gay, pansy, fag? Just some more names to add to the list of insults. I wouldn't care, as long as I was with you. As long as everyone knew we were together."

Ulrich sighed again, as he went over, running his fingers through Odd's hair. "I'm sorry Odd..."

"No you aren't Ulrich. You aren't sorry at all." He stood up, throwing the dorm room door open and storming out. Ulrich fell back on the bed as it slammed shut, Kiwi approaching tentatively to lick his face.

"Well, at least you still like me," he muttered. Kiwi whined, his tail wagging slowly.

_**O**dd grinned and Ulrich gave a small smile. "Really?" he asked. Ulrich just smiled and leaned forward, kissing Odd gently._

_"Really," he whispered when they broke away._

Odd shook his head as he sat on the bridge, throwing stones into the river. It had been six months. Six fucking months since Ulrich had given him that first kiss, that first taste of heaven and here he was, sitting on the bridge, throwing stones into the murky depths below. Nothing had changed since then, it was almost like Ulrich had never said anything, never done anything.

Except when they were alone. That was when all pretenses were shoved aside. When they could be themselves, or when Ulrich could pretend. It had been a fool's hope, that Ulrich would be physical with him in public, would let others know that they loved each other. Ulrich would never do that, would never jeopardize his reputation like that. No matter what he said.

_"I love you Odd." He reached over, brushing back his hair so that they were looking each other in the eyes. "Nothing can change that. Nothing."_

_"I love you too Ulrich..." he whispered, smiling. Ulrich grinned back and Odd pulled him close, kissing him._

The wind howled and Odd shivered, wrapping his arms around him. "Damn you Ulrich!" he shouted to the desolate factory. He had been an idiot, a stupid fool who'd fallen head-over-heels with his best friend. "Hollow words, that's all you've ever said to me," he muttered as he picked up another stone, hurling it into the river.

Waves were beginning to form in the water from the choppy winds and he saw a few whitecaps glinting in the fading light. He rested his head against the guard rail, letting his body tremble.

_"Hey," he exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Ulrich. He was sitting on the bench in the courtyard, talking to Yumi and Jer, waiting for Aelita. Ulrich stiffened, looking at Odd._

_"Hi," he replied, pulling out of Odd's grasp and sitting next to him. Not touching but oh-so-close. _

_Odd glanced at him curiously. "Over sleep?" he teased, running his hand over Ulrich's arm. He jerked it back as if he'd been burned._

_"Can I talk to you?" he asked, standing. Odd shrugged, following Ulrich, ignoring the looks given by Yumi and Jer._

_"What's up?" he asked when they'd gone to a small alcove._

_"What are you doing?" A look of confusion passed over Odd's eyes and Ulrich's tone softened a bit. "We can't...you can't just do that...Not at school. I don't want you to get hurt."_

A bat screeched as it flew through the air and he jumped, shaking. He had agreed to keep it quiet, to smother his feelings and always monitor himself. To make sure he never went out of line. And it had worked for awhile, no denying that, but six months of silence and self-doubting were wearing on anyone...

Gravel crunched and he looked up, startled as Ulrich approached. "I'm sorry," he muttered as he sank down next to him. "I'm sorry for everything."

"For kissing me?"

"No. Everything but that. Your right...we...shouldn't hide it. But Odd," he reached over, entwining their fingers together. "I'm scared Odd. I'm scared of what people will say, yes, but I'm more scared at what they'll do. People aren't understanding Odd."

"I know that. Trust me, I know that. I've lived through it before and it's not as bad as it's made out to be. I love you Ulrich, even if you are a stupid jerk at times." He leaned over, resting his head on Ulrich's shoulder, smiling when he felt the other's arm wrap around his waist.

"I love you too," Ulrich murmured, burying his face in Odd's hair and inhaling deeply. His gaze trailed over the smaller boy and came to rest on a pile of stones next to him. "Skipping stones?" he teased.

"No way. That's to girly. I was throwing them," Odd muttered as Ulrich laughed again.

**Y**umi smiled as she approached the bench where Ulrich and Jer were sitting. "Where's our favorite cousins?" she asked, grinning.

"Aelita's feeling sick, I brought her some chicken soup this morning," Jeremie replied. "And here comes Odd now," he laughed. "And he's bringing some of his breakfast as well."

Ulrich glanced over, smiling when he saw Odd walk over carrying a croissant and hot chocolate. "Nah, that's mine," he replied. Odd grinned as he stopped in front of Ulrich. "You ate part of my croissant!"

"Couldn't resist," he replied, grinning. Ulrich yanked him down into his lap, careful not to spill the drink and extracted the rest of the bread from Odd's hand.

"Yeah yeah," he muttered. He finished the croissant and looked at the hot chocolate. "_And_ you drank my hot chocolate!"

"Well, I needed something to wash your breakfast down with," he replied. Ulrich rolled his eyes, brushing his lips against Odd's. "You are such an idiot," he muttered.

Odd grinned, floating somewhere on cloud nine. At that moment, he didn't care who saw them or what they said. So what if Jer looked like he'd just swallowed a hornet and Yumi looked shell-shocked. He was right where he wanted to be. He nuzzled Ulrich's neck, grinning madly. "Aw, come on Ulrich, you know you love me," he chided.

"Yeah, lucky you," he muttered.

Yumi glanced at Jeremie who still looked shocked and she stepped back quickly, shoving the need to cry back. So this was why Ulrich broke up with her...

**Author's Note:** So...it turned out rushed. So sue me. Not my fault. Well, it is, but I wanted to get it out tonight, so yeah. Hope you enjoyed it!

_Starr_


	3. Sticks and Stones

**Disclaimer:** These things are really depressing. I wonder if anyone contemplated suicide writing one of these things... No, I don't own them. :cries:

**Pairing:** Odd and Ulrich

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Slash, M/M

**Title: **Sticks and Stones

**Chapter:** 3-3

**Author's Note:** A little over four months since my last update. Sorry folks, I know it must be annoying, but I've been really busy. Please, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know, okay?

**"Stern**, can I speak to you?"

Ulrich paused in pulling on his shirt, glancing at Jim. He felt his teammates eyes on him and swallowed. They'd been laughing before, celebrating the landslide defeat of Lincoln, now it sounded like a morgue. Like they'd lost the game instead of won by twelve points.

"Sure Jim," he replied. Jim stepped back into his office and Ulrich finished getting dressed, ignoring the looks of the other guys even though the laughter and talking had started up again.

"He probably just wants to congratulate you on that last goal you made," one of the guys, Evan, said reassuringly. Ulrich nodded, slamming his locker shut and locking it before entering Jim's office.

"Close the door please."

He closed it mutely, taking a seat in front of the old desk on one of the once overstuffed chairs. Jim was leaning back, rubbing his temples, not looking like a coach who's team was ready to go to the championship.

"Something wrong?" he finally asked. There was a silence, broken only by the whirring of the ceiling fan overhead, before Jim sat up and looked at him.

"Stern...Ulrich, there's been some...complaints," he began.

"Complaints?" Ulrich asked. A puzzled look passed over his face and he became aware of a fly buzzing annoyingly close to his ear. "What kind of complaints?"

"From some of the team. About having to share showers with you, or dressing together. On account of...well, due to certain events that have occurred in the past month." He reached forward, grasping a pen and tapping it nervously on the worn desktop.

"You mean on account that I'm gay?" Ulrich asked, shocked. He'd known there would be complications, he knew that people were uncomfortable around him now. He hadn't expected this though.

"Well, to put it frankly, yes. That's the reason. Not just students, but parents as well..."

"What do you want me to do about it?" he demanded, glaring at Jim.

"Is there anyway you can rearrange showering? Get to practice or games early to dress, shower in the dorms? I don't want to make any of the team feel insecure."

Ulrich stared at him for a moment and shook his head. "I don't believe this," he muttered.

"Ulrich?"

"Forget it. If they feel uncomfortable around me then I quit."

He stormed out of the office, grabbing his bag on the way to the locker room doors. A few of his ex-teammates were still in the gym, laughing and high-fiving each other. He ignored them, shoving past two of them to get to the doors and then the outside. Evan grabbed his arm, stopping him on the breeze way to the dorms.

"What'd Jim want?" he asked.

"Nothing," Ulrich replied. "I have some work I need to finish so I'll catch you later." He pulled away, storming into the dorm and taking the stairs two at a time.

**"Hey** soccer star, what's up? That was a great game by the way."

Ulrich glanced up from the history book he'd been studying, smiling a bit when he saw Odd. "Hey," he replied. Odd crouched down, unhooking Kiwi's leash from his collar before stashing it in his sock drawer.

"So...what are you working on?" he asked. He stretched, walking over and sitting on the edge of Ulrich's desk to supervise his progress.

"Studying history. Something you should be doing now that I think about it," he teased, rewarded with a face from Odd and a playful shove.

"Studying's boring. Can't you use a break?"

"Depends, what do you have in mind?"

"Uh..." Odd paused, then grinned, eyes lighting up. "A gallon of ice cream from the cafeteria and a sci-fi movie marathon?" Ulrich laughed, shaking his head. "Come on Ulrich, it's _Saturday_, you can relax and the world won't come to an end."

"Alright. I never said no Odd, I was just laughing. It sounds great," he said, smiling at Odd. "But how are we gonna get that ice cream?"

"Leave it to me. You just relax and I'll get everything set up."

"Why do I feel spoiled?"

"Because you had a trying day defeating Lincoln and you are going to the championships. Of course I'm going to spoil you," Odd laughed, kissing Ulrich lightly.

Ulrich pulled away, shaking his head. "No Odd. I'm not going to the championships."

"What? Of course you are. You guys beat Lincoln, that means your going. The whole school's talking about it."

"Yeah...the team's going. I'm not though. I...quit the team today," he muttered, getting up and sitting on his bed. Odd stared at him before going over and sitting next to him again.

"What? But you love soccer and I thought you wanted to go to the championships. It was all you could talk about for two weeks, I should know." He wrapped an arm around Ulrich's shoulders, looking at him confusedly.

"It was. But...there were some issues with a few team members and sharing showers with me. I figured it was best for everyone if I quit."

"_What?_" Odd exclaimed, feeling very much like a broken record. "Your kidding, right?"

Ulrich shook his head, looking out the window. "No. Anyway, it's a good thing. I won't be so busy, I can pull my grades up, I can spend more time with you and the others."

"Ulrich..."

"Wasn't I promised ice cream?"

Odd hesitated a moment then nodded. "Yeah...I'll go get it." He paused, then wrapped his arms around Ulrich, pulling him close. "I'm sorry," he whispered before pulling back and leaving.

**"Yumi** are you still going to keep ignoring him? It's been a month already."

Yumi sighed, stirring the ice around in her coke and looking out the window, ignoring the pink haired girl across from her. She knew Aelita meant well, she knew Ulrich hadn't meant to deceive her, or at least, she hoped he hadn't.

"I don't know Aelita. He hurt me," she said sharply.

Aelita drew back, looking down at her salad and swallowed, poking at an olive. "He broke up with you. He didn't cheat on you. I think your just jealous," she said finally, bracing herself for Yumi's response.

Yumi glanced at her sharply, black eyes narrowing, before looking out the window again. "You don't understand at all. How could you though? You have Jeremie," she snapped.

Aelita glared back at her, though Yumi didn't seem to notice. "I understand that your mad at Ulrich because he decided he wanted to be with Odd, not you. I understand that you feel betrayed. I also understand that because of you two fighting we're completely divided! We hardly ever do anything _together_ anymore. Together, meaning, all of us," she exclaimed.

She stood quickly, almost knocking her chair over and stormed out of the cafeteria, nearly hitting Sissi on her way out. Yumi sighed, rubbing her temples and leaning her head against the cool glass of the window. Aelita was right, because of their fighting, She hadn't done much with anyone lately.

Sissi glanced at her but for some reason didn't say anything, going over and sitting with her two henchmen. Well, boys, not men. Yumi groaned, getting up and tossing her uneaten food into the trash. She wandered outside, sitting on the steps leading into the cafeteria, letting the wind play with her hair.

She saw Odd approaching and got up, walking away, toward the entrance. "Yumi!" She stopped, letting her hair hang in her face.

"Yeah Odd?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"Hey...uh. I didn't see you at the game today, were you there?" he asked, stopping in front of her.

She nodded slowly, brushing back some of her hair. "Yeah, I was standing though," she said.

"Oh." She turned to go and he grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry Yumi. About, all of it."

"It's not your fault Odd," she said softly.

"Your still my friend, no matter how annoying you are."

"Me? Annoying?" she exclaimed, staring at him.

He grinned. "At least you admit to it."

She huffed, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. "I have to go Odd. I'm watching Hiroki. Tell Ulrich I'll root for him at the Championships." She stopped when she saw the look on Odd's face. "What?"

"Nothing." She continued to stare at him and he sighed. "He's not going. He quit the team." She stared at him and he shrugged. "Have fun with your bro, I gotta get some ice cream. Bye Yumi." He ran off before she could question him, hoping that it might get Ulrich and her to start talking again.

Stealing the ice cream was a tricky task. He had to make sure that the cafeteria ladies weren't around as well as Jim. He inched up to the back door, peering through the window. No one in sight. He eased the door open and slipped inside, flitting from shadow to shadow before reaching the giant freezer. He opened the door and grabbed a gallon of chocolate-vanilla-strawberry ice cream and dashed out when he heard Lucy, the head Lady, approaching, yelling out orders.

He took the back way to the dorm, incase Jim or any nosy tattle-tale classmate happened to be around. When he finally got back to the room he saw Ulrich stretched out on his bed, eyes closed. He bit his lip, wondering if he was asleep.

"What took you so long? I hope you remembered spoons."

Odd grinned, setting the ice cream and two spoons on the end table before collapsing next to Ulrich. "Sorry, had to maneuver around cranky adults," he muttered. "And of _course_ I remembered the spoons, who do you think your talking to?" he asked.

Ulrich grinned, running his fingers through Odd's hair. "Forgive me for doubting you," he murmured, looking at Odd. He could only nod as Ulrich brushed his lips against his.

**"Well** if it isn't the fairy."

"Really? Where?" Odd asked, rolling his eyes as he pretended to look around. The other kids laughed, one boy reaching out and shoving him.

"You dumb-ass."

"Really? Never noticed before. Get out of my way." The guy continued to stand there, arms crossed over his chest. "What? Want a fight? I said _move_ it!" He shoved the guy back, glaring up at him. He hated being short.

"Your as weak as a girl," he sneered. Odd glared, clenching his fist. "Aw, look, the little fag wants to fight. Be a man. To late for that right?" His friends laughed along with him, forming an ever decreasing ring around them.

"You want a fight?" He swung first, stupid, but necessary in this type of situation. His fist connected squarely with the guy's jaw with a satisfying pop. Immediately he was tackled by the rest of the kids that had been edging the other one on.

"Della Robbia!"

He winced as Jim cut through the pack of kids chanting _fight, fight, fight._ Jim grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, scrunching it up in back as he gripped his neck, guiding him through the kids, toward the infirmary. His wrist really hurt.

**"Your **really lucky you know," Ulrich muttered, looking at him later that day. Odd groaned as he stretched out on his bed. "Fighting Odd?"

"You know I can't resist a challenge," he laughed weakly and Ulrich sighed. He sat down next to Odd before the shorter boy pulled him down all the way, running his fingers through Odd's blonde hair.

"It's not funny Odd, you could've gotten seriously hurt."

"Don't worry Ulrich. Why do I waste my breath? You will anyway," he sighed, closing his eyes. "I'm sick of their taunts, okay? And what they did to you..." he trailed off and Ulrich shook his head.

"They didn't do anything to me. I quit willingly, it was to overwhelming," he murmured. Odd opened an eye, looking at him. "Really, it was."

"Uh-huh. Right." He twisted a bit, ignoring the pain in his right wrist. He'd sprained it in the fight. "Ulrich, if we don't do something, they'll just keep treating us like dirt." He ran his fingers over Ulrich's cheek and he sighed, resting his head on the pillow.

"Sticks and stones Odd. Sticks and stones," he mumbled.

"Yeah, that's a possibility though I doubt that they resort to flogging us to death," he joked.

Ulrich rolled his eyes. "No Odd, that old rhyme. 'Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me.'"

"Yeah, one of the biggest lies I've ever heard in my life," Odd sighed. He shifted, moving closer to Ulrich and burying his face in his shoulder. "I love you Ulrich."

Ulrich smiled, brushing back Odd's hair and trailing his hand down his neck, then shoulder, then arm, lacing their fingers together. "I love you too Odd," he murmured. He pressed a kiss to his forehead before resting his cheek against Odd's hair.

**"Mr.** Delmas?" Ulrich asked, wandering into his office. Principal Delmas looked up, smiling widely.

"Ulrich, what can I do for you?"

"There's something I want to talk to you about Sir. It's personal though..." he trailed off, looking at his feet.

"Please, sit." He gestured to a chair in front of his desk, pressing his fingertips together. "Now, what is it you wish to talk about?" he asked once Ulrich had sat down.

"As you know, I quit the soccer team two weeks ago."

"I know, I was very disappointed to hear about that, however, it is good that you are focusing more on your academic career. But I don't think that's what you came to see me about."

"It wasn't just my academics Sir. Not that they aren't important, but there was another reason."

"Yes? Go on."

"I'm not sure if your aware that I'm," he paused, he'd never actually said the word out loud. Not yet anyway. "I'm bisexual."

"I wasn't."

"Recently, the team found out, and Jim told me about some complaints about sharing showers with me. Even though there isn't one guy in there I'd want anything to do with. But, that was the leading cause of me quitting." He took a deep breath, still staring at his shoes. They were cracked around the toes, the laces starting to fray. He needed new ones.

"Very informative, again, I'm sensing more?"

"It's just...I don't know if you can do anything about it, but," he paused again, taking a deep breath, searching for words. The idea to talk to Mr. Delmas had occurred to him a few days ago, after two guys jumped Odd in the shower and almost drowned him by sticking his face in a sink.

"I take it that your teammates aren't the only ones with a low level of tolerance?"

"Yes Sir."

"Ah, I see." He leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling fan rotating slowly in the center of the room. He was quiet for a few minutes, the only sound coming from the creaking fan. "I'll call an assembly in the morning and deal with these issues. Thank you for bringing it to my attention Ulrich."

"Your welcome," he mumbled, starting to stand.

"Oh, and Stern?" He paused, turning back to face the older man. "I do hope that your and Della Robbia's relationship won't cause any need for a change of rooms." Ulrich turned red and the Principal smiled thinly. "I didn't think so. I hope he feels better." Ulrich nodded, leaving quickly.

**"For** many years, as long as I've been principal, longer even, this school has prided itself of being tolerant of everyone. Whether they be white, black, green, or striped! Lately it has been brought to my attention that these expectations have been deceived.

"Now, I don't expect everyone to get along with everyone. Or everyone to be tolerant of everyone else. However, violence will _not_ be tolerated! If I hear of any incident involving violence toward a fellow student because they are of a different race, ethnicity, religion, or sexual orientation, then you will be suspended, possibly expelled. Is that clear?"

Kids murmured agreement as Principal Delmas stalked across the auditorium stage, microphone in hand. Odd glanced at Ulrich questioningly and he shrugged in response. "You told Delmas?" he asked quietly.

"I'll do anything to keep you safe," Ulrich murmured back. Jeremie kicked him, the signal that Jim was making his way toward them on his rounds. They fell silent, staring straight ahead, pretending to absorb everything that the Principal said.

"You shouldn't have. But...thanks," Odd murmured once Jim had passed. He took Ulrich's hand, squeezing it lightly.

"Anytime," Ulrich whispered back. He glanced around the auditorium, a few kids looked shame-faced, others bored. He swallowed and squeezed Odd's hand back, smiling at him.

"Can we talk?"

He looked up in surprise when he heard Yumi's voice. The Principal had just finished his speech and the auditorium was beginning to clear of students. He glanced at Odd who shrugged. "Go ahead, I'll see you in class?" He brushed his lips against Ulrich's, not caring who saw, before running to catch up to Jeremie and Aelita.

"Sure," he said, keeping pace with Yumi as they headed toward class.

"I'm sorry Ulrich." She took a deep breath, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm really sorry."

"For what?" he asked, unsure.

She laughed a little, it sounded bitter, as she brushed back her hair before re-crossing her arms. "For treating you like, well, dirt. I said a lot of things Ulrich, I did a lot of things." She sighed, looking down. "I really am happy for you, it just hurt," she mumbled.

He shrugged a bit. "It's okay, really. I guess I'm sorry too. After all, it was kinda fast after I broke up with you."

"Kind of? What'd you do, wait an hour?"

"Nine actually, he mumbled. She rolled her eyes, sighing.

"We still friends?"

"Yeah," he said, nodding a bit. "If you want to be."

"I want to be. So does this mean you won't care if I date Will?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't push it. I still don't like him," he muttered. She laughed as he entered his classroom, finding his seat next to Odd.

"All better?" he asked.

"Yeah, you planned this didn't you?"

"Not exactly, just offered a bit of motivation..." he grinned at Ulrich.

"I should've known," he sighed. "Thanks Odd," he mumbled.

"Anytime," Odd murmured back, silently lacing their fingers together under the desk.

**Author's Note:** Well that is _it._ Draw your own conclusions for what happens next, lol. I seriously think this is the end of the fic. Yeah, yeah, yeah, we all know what happened last time I said that... Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Drop me a comment please. Expect another Odd and Ulrich fic to come out soon. It'll be a one-shot.

_Starr_


End file.
